The Angels are Singing
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: When Nick buys a bronco mare, Rachel is determined to break it! AU. This is the second story in my Rachel Barkley series. Please R&R! Thankyou!
1. The Bronco Mare

**Well, you were all so kind in leaving such lovely reviews on my first story, I just had to put the first chapter of Rachel Barkley's next adventure on. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Angels are Singing**

Chapter 1 – The Bronco Mare

"Mother! Jarrod! Heath! Audra! Rachel! Hey, where is everyone?" Nick yelled as he entered the house.

Rachel quickly laid down her McGuffey Reader, and ran into her waiting brother's arms.

"Nick, I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging him as tight as she could. She stood back from him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did you get her? Well, did you?"

Nick laughed at Rachel's eagerness. At that moment, Victoria and Heath descended the stairs.

"Nicholas!" Victoria said, embracing her son. "Did you have a good trip?"

"It couldn't have been better!" Nick said enthusiastically, taking off his leather gloves and slapping them against his thigh to get rid of the dust.

"I presume you bought the mare, then," Heath said, clapping his brother on the back in welcome.

Nick looked at Rachel, his eyes shining with laughter as he saw the anticipation on her face. "Yes," Nick said finally. "I did get her. She's outside now."

Rachel didn't hesitate for one moment, and was out the door in a second. There, out in the yard, tossing her head impatiently, was a beautiful liver-chestnut mare with a white star beneath her forelock.

"She's beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed in admiration, her breath catching in her throat as she gazed in ecstasy at the regal horse before them. She stepped out towards her but Heath held her back.

"She isn't broke yet, is she Nick?" he asked.

"No," Nick replied.

"Well, just remember what happened last time you approached a wild horse!"

Rachel looked downcast as she recalled how, because of her stupidity in approaching a herd of wild horses, Heath had been trampled on by a wild stallion. It was a bitter-sweet memory in her mind, for although the incident had caused a great deal of anguish and guilt in her heart, it was also the time that she had truly learnt to love Heath as one of her brothers. Ever since the accident, they had been the best of friends, and Heath had been a great comfort to her since Eugene, her brother closest to her in age, had left for Berkeley College.

"But she's so beautiful!" Rachel said dismally.

"Looks can be deceiving," Heath said simply. "Wait till she's tamed down a bit, alright?"

Rachel looked questioningly at Nick, but saw in his eyes that he agreed.

"Is Audra out riding?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Yes," Victoria said. "You know Audra – always out riding. Rachel would have been too, if it weren't for her studies."

"You know, we didn't expect you till tomorrow," Rachel said, slipping her arm into Nick's as they walked into the house. "Jarrod's in Stockton at the moment, but he'll be home later."

"That's fine," Nick said, sitting down.

"Nicholas!" Victoria exclaimed. "Before you sit down, and before you get dust everywhere, you can go and change out of those filthy clothes and have a good soak in the bath tub!"

Nick smiled, "Alright," he said. "I'll do that, Mother." He took off his hat, and wiping the sweat off his brow, stood up, and went up the stairs, two at a time. Victoria watched him, and then she also went upstairs, feeling at rest now that her son had returned.

"I'm so glad he's back," Rachel said, sitting down. "It was beginning to feel so strange."

"What was?" Heath asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and tossing one to Rachel.

"Not having Nick or Eugene at home," Rachel said sadly before taking a bite of her apple. "I was beginning to feel lost not having two of my four brothers around to tease me."

"But you've had Jarrod and me," Heath said, sitting next to her. "Now, maybe that's not so good, because I can tease twice as bad as Nick."

"No you can't," Rachel said, smiling. "Nick's always been the big tease in the family!"

"Oh, is that so?" Heath said, putting down his apple.

"Yes, it's a fact!" Rachel said undoubtedly, but not quite certain what was the cause of Heath's sudden grin. She was about to find out though, for Heath started tickling her without mercy.

"Who's the biggest tease then?" Heath asked, smiling as Rachel laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop it, Heath! Stop it!" Rachel cried, trying to push him away in vain.

"Who?" Heath repeated.

"You! Okay! You are!" Rachel said, struggling to catch her breath.

Heath stopped his attack, and sat back, smiling.

"That was mean!" Rachel exclaimed, shoving Heath's shoulder in an attempt to prove her displeasure.

"I thought you said you missed being teased!" Heath said, picking up his apple again and continuing to eat.

"Well I did say that, but…" she stopped, knowing that she had been defeated.

"Besides," Heath continued. "That's what big brothers do best."

Rachel laughed, and giving Heath another playful shove, stood up to go and do her piano practice.

Just at that moment, Audra walked in.

"Nick's back!" Rachel called to Audra as she sat down at the piano.

"I know," Audra said, pulling off her cream riding gloves. "I saw Coco in the stable."

"Did you see the mare?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes, she's magnificent!" Audra declared. "Where's Nick?"

"Taking a bath," Heath said, insinuating to upstairs.

"I'm just going up to change," Audra said, and quickly ascended the staircase.

After finishing her apple, Rachel began her practice, and Heath stood up and made his way outside. The mare was circling the yard, looking for a means of escape.

She was a fine creature! Boy howdy she was! But she was going to be a tough one to break.

* * *

It was wonderful that evening to have Nick back again, when the family gathered round the table.

"That's a fine mare you've bought, Nick!" Jarrod said. "Do you think she'll be hard to break?"

"Probably," Nick said.

"I'll start tomorrow," Heath announced.

Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I watch?" she asked.

"So long as you stay clear," Heath said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wouldn't get hurt," Rachel said recklessly.

Nick shook his head, "With that attitude, you might. Just make sure you stay out of harm's way!"

Rachel sat upright in her chair. "Well, I should think I have a right to watch," she said.

"Oh, is that so?" Nick said.

"Yes it is – in fact, I'd love to break her."

Heath nearly choked on what he was swallowing. "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's certainly out of the question," Nick said abruptly.

Rachel was about to retort angrily that she would be perfectly capable, when she saw the look in her mother's eye. It was the look that told her not to go on unless she wanted to have a heated lecture from Nick. As that was the last thing she wanted at that moment, she decided to hold her peace, and merely cut her chicken a little more vigorously than was necessary.

After the meal, the family went into the living room. It still felt so strange not having Eugene with them. Rachel felt there was an emptiness without him, and it was true. It did seem completely different.

"It's good to have you back, Nick," Victoria said. "I'm glad the trip was worth your while."

"Do you know," Nick said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace, "that mare was going for a ridiculously high price. I told Rivers that I thought so."

"I'm sure you did," Heath said, grinning at Audra.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked loudly, turning on Heath. "Oh, I see! Very funny!" he added sarcastically.

"You know," Jarrod said coolly. "The first thing I notice when Nick's gone is the first thing I miss when he gets back."

Victoria smiled knowingly.

Nick soon latched on to Jarrod's meaning, "I suppose you're trying to be funny now," he said.

Rachel smiled. Nick was quick-tempered, but she wouldn't have him any other way! "Oh, Nick," Rachel said. "Can't you see they're just teasing you? Come on, Heath," she said, changing the subject. "I dare you to beat me at a game of chess."

"Alright," Heath said. "I'll do that."

Much to Rachel's dismay, Heath won the dare!

"Well, Rachel," Victoria said, after they had finished the game. "I believe it's past your bedtime. It's time to say goodnight. I'll be up later to check on you."

Rachel reluctantly rose from her chair. She kissed everyone goodnight, and then went upstairs to her room. She got ready for bed, said her prayers, and then turned out the lamp. Climbing in under the covers, her thoughts turned to the mare. She was so wonderful; Rachel so desperately wanted to break her. Her brothers would never let her – but maybe there was a way that she could do it when no one else was around, and without getting into any trouble, either. She turned over and closed her eyes.

"_I'll sleep on it,"_ she thought sleepily as a yawn escaped her. _"I'm sure something will come to me."_

And thus she finally fell asleep, dreaming of the chestnut mare.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thankyou so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I always love to hear from you - and you would really make my day if you left a review! Rachel :-)**


	2. The Accident

**Hi - here's the next chapter. Thanks again to all those who have left reviews; you really put a smile on my face! And thanks to Shire once again for the book recommendation (I'm always looking for good, exciting books to read!), and to Nina for saying where I can buy those books! Enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Accident

The next day, Rachel was outside watching the new mare even before breakfast. The beautiful horse seemed to be getting used to her surroundings, but still occasionally pawed the ground and tossed her head impatiently.

Rachel was overawed by the mare. Even though she had grown up around horses, they never ceased to amaze and enthral her. Reaching into her pocket, Rachel drew out an apple that she had helped herself to that morning. She rubbed it on her pants till it shone, and then edged her way towards the mare, which was sniffing the ground.

As soon as she drew closer, the horse looked up, her neck stretched erectly and her ears cocked and pointed. Rachel smiled at the horse and slowly, ever so slowly, extended her hand towards the horse, with the apple laid on the flat of her palm. The mare's nostrils went in and out several times as she took in the delicious scent of the juicy fruit.

"There, you see," Rachel said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

The mare stared at her out of those lovely, large eyes of hers. Then slowly she moved first one hoof, and then another, gradually making her way towards the youngest Barkley. She craned her neck and stooped towards the apple till Rachel could feel the warm breath on her hand, and the moisture from the mare's tongue.

After the mare had finished the apple, Rachel tried to rub her muzzle, but the horse shook her head vigorously.

"Ah, well," she said. "That'll come, won't it girl?"

"What are you doing?" sounded Heath's voice from behind her.

Rachel turned around sheepishly. She smiled at him, trying to determine whether he was angry at her or not for approaching the mare.

"I thought I said to wait a bit till you went near her," Heath said, his eyebrows raised at her.

"Well," Rachel began, "I have. I waited all night."

Heath shook his head at her. "Boy howdy, girl," he said. "You sure twist things."

Rachel grinned at him cheekily.

"Well, come on," Heath said. "The family will be wondering why we aren't at the table for breakfast."

Rachel looked at the mare longingly one last time, and then made her way for the house. As she passed Heath, she jumped as she felt a swat on her backside that was none too light.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise, whirling round.

"I think you know, little sister," Heath said with a gleam in his eye. "I think you know!" "Now," he continued, offering her his arm, "the family's gonna be wondering where are, so shall we go in?"

Rachel looked at Heath trying to see if he was cross with her. He didn't seem to be, so she slipped her arm into his, and they walked into the dining room together.

"Sorry we're late," Heath said as they sat down.

"Where were you?" Nick asked, turning to Rachel. "Audra says you weren't in your room when she went to check on you."

"I was outside," Rachel said, looking at Heath to see if he was going to add anything to that that would lead to a lecture from Nick. Whether he was going to or not, she didn't have a chance to find out, for at that moment Victoria asked Jarrod to say grace.

"Dear Father," he said. "Please bless this food. Thank you for your blessings, and please provide for those less fortunate that us. Amen."

"What are you planning on doing today, Audra?" Rachel asked her sister, as they helped themselves to the food that Silas had put on the table.

"I was thinking of going riding, but I could wait to go later if you wanted to go to the Mokelumne River," she said.

"Thank you Audra, I'd love to," Rachel said, "but I was kinda counting on watching Heath work on breaking the mare today, when I'm not doing my studies, that is." She stole a peek at Heath to see if he had any objection after she had been with the mare this morning, but he continued eating his breakfast and said nothing.

After breakfast, Jarrod left for Stockton, Audra went riding and Rachel set about her studies. Before she did though, she drew Heath aside.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No," Heath said, smiling at her. "Why would I be?"

"Well, I thought you were a little cross because I was petting the new mare," she said nervously.

"No, little sister," he said. He kissed her forehead, "If you take your studies outside, you can watch me work the mare, alright?"

Rachel smiled, "Thanks, Heath. I'll go get my books."

She hurried to get her stuff and then followed Heath outside. He put his gloves on and pulled the brim of his hat down firmly with determination, and carefully made his way towards the mare. He had a bitless bridle and a saddle in his hands. Rachel watched on with interest from where she sat outside the house. She had watched Nick break a horse before, but never Heath – and she had particular reasons for watching closely this time.

Once Heath had reached the mare he set the saddle down on the floor, and slipped the halter over her nose. She tossed her head a little, but didn't make too much fuss. That was the easy part – the saddle was different. Being as gentle as he could, Heath placed the saddle on the mare's back. She promptly bucked and reared till the object of her irritation had fallen off her. Heath wiped his brow, and picked up the saddle, replacing it on the horse's back. This time she kept still, and allowed him to do up the cinch.

At that moment, Nick came outside. He stood and watched with his hands on his hips.

"Are you watching Heath or doing your studies?" he asked Rachel with a laugh.

"Both," Rachel said indignantly. Nick laughed at her reply. "Well, I can do both at once," Rachel declared.

She would have said more, but at that moment Heath put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up into the saddle. He barely had a moment to put his right foot in the stirrup for the mare was off, bucking as hard as she could. She bucked all the way round the yard before she finally threw Heath. He got up from the floor, covered in dust.

"That was fine, fine," Nick said. "Get at her again. Show her who's boss."

Heath, breathing heavily, nodded his head, and approached the mare again. He grabbed her by the bridle, and mounted up once again. The same cycle ensued, with the bucking, the circling, and finally, the throwing.

Heath walked over to Nick and Rachel, taking off his hat so that he could wipe the sweat from his brow. "That's some animal," he said.

Nick clapped him on the back, sending a cloud of dust flying. "You're doing a fine job," he said. "Come on and get a drink."

"That's a good idea," Heath said, smiling gratefully. Nick laughed, and walked into the house with Heath. Rachel was about to pick up her McGuffey Reader when she stopped. Jarrod and Audra were out, and Mother, Nick and Heath were in the house. She was outside with the mare, and the horse was tacked up. It was perfect. Now, her brothers hadn't exactly told her that she couldn't try riding the bronc. If they had said outright then she wouldn't have tried – but they hadn't said so, so what was the harm? Alright, Heath had told her to wait to approach the horse till it had started being tamed, but wasn't that what Heath had just been doing? The arguments were all on her side, so, laying aside her books, Rachel walked towards the horse, speaking softly.

"I just want to ride you," she said. "Remember me? I gave you the apple. If you let me ride you, I'll get you another."

Once she was next to the horse she hesitated. Gummy, she was getting herself into something – probably a great deal of trouble with her brothers – but she'd handle that. Besides, she was strong for her age, and handled horses well. Of course, the thought never crossed her mind that the horses that she could handle were ones that were no longer green. All that she could think of was riding that beautiful liver-chestnut mare, and finally living her dream of riding a bronc. So, now satisfied that she could do what she was about to do, Rachel put her left foot into the stirrup and swung her right leg over the side. In an instant, the mare bolted, enraged that she had been mounted once more. She bucked with all her might making Rachel hold onto the horn to try and stay on. It was no use though, for the mare bucked like nothing Rachel had ever experienced before. After one final kick, Rachel fell from the saddle, sore and bruised. The mare had now gone quite wild with rage, and was loping round the yard. Rachel forced herself to sit up, wondering how Heath managed to rise so quickly after being thrown by a bronc. She looked across at the horse, and froze with alarm when she saw the mare suddenly turn and dash towards her. Rachel screamed as the horse was nearly on top of her making the mare rear, kicking her forelegs out in fury as she whinnied in anger. Rachel suddenly felt a thudding pain in her head, and then she knew no more.

* * *

**I know - a cliff hanger! I just couldn't help it! I love keeping you on the edges of your seats! *Laughs* Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Waiting

**Here we go - the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting for it! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Waiting

Heath looked up from his drink and across at Nick. "Did you hear that?" he said. "It sounded like Rachel screamed."

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment, and the same thought crossed their minds. They darted up from their seats and rushed outside. Heath saw Rachel's still form first and rushed towards her.

She was lying in a limp form. Her head was bleeding badly and her clothes were torn and stained with dust and blood.

"Oh, God!" he exclaimed in fervent prayer when he saw her. He quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Nick was next to them in a second, his face etched with worry. Heath quickly carried Rachel into the house just as Victoria was descending the staircase.

"I thought I heard a scream," she began. She stopped when she saw Rachel in Heath's arms. "Oh, dear God, what happened?" she asked as she rushed to her daughter.

"It was the new mare," Heath said. "We've got to get the doctor for her quickly."

It was at that moment that Audra entered the house, back from her ride. She started with panic when she saw Rachel in Heath's arms.

"What happened, Heath?" she asked desperately, seeing the blood.

"Ride into town and get the doctor and Jarrod, and hurry," Heath said. "She rode that stupid bronc!"

Audra looked at Heath in disbelief. She rode the bronc? What had she been thinking? She quickly darted outside and mounting her horse again, galloped towards town.

The ride seemed longer than usual, and Audra hated very minute of it. She finally arrived in Stockton, and quickly tying her horse up, headed straight for the doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried, knocking loudly on his door. "Doctor!"

He soon opened to her knocks. "Why, Audra!"

"Doctor, Rachel's had an accident. She's hurt real bad. Please go to our house right away."

The doctor's brow creased into a frown, "Of course. I'll just get my bag."

"I'm going to tell Jarrod. Please just go on to the house," Audra said.

Audra quickly ran off to find Jarrod. She opened the door and burst into his office. He looked up at her from his desk in surprise.

"Hello, Audra, what are you…" he stopped short when he saw the distress on her face and quickly walked over to her. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, not me," Audra said. "It's Rachel."

Jarrod took her by the shoulders and held her firmly whilst a frown of concern formed on his brow. "What happened to Rachel?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"She rode the bronc," Audra said tearfully. "And she's hurt real bad."

Jarrod loosed his grip on Audra as her words sank in. "Go get our horses," he said. "I'll go wire Eugene."

Audra nodded her head and ran to do Jarrod's bidding, and Jarrod, quickly pulling on his jacket, hurried over to the telegraph office.

"I need to send a telegram to my brother," Jarrod said. He quickly scrawled the following: Rachel has had an accident STOP Come home at once STOP Jarrod

"I need you to send that to my brother Eugene at Berkeley College," Jarrod said, handing it over to the man. With that he quickly went outside, where Audra was already waiting for him with their two horses. He mounted up, and they quickly rode out of town, heading for the ranch.

The doctor had already arrived when they finally rode into the yard, leaving their horses in the care of Ciego. They rushed into the house, meeting Silas at the bottom of the stairs. His face was downcast.

"Mista Barkley!" he exclaimed when he saw Jarrod.

"How is she?" Jarrod asked urgently.

"The doctor's seein' her jest now," Silas said. "She didn't look good, Mista Barkley, when I saw her. Mrs. Barkley needs you, Mr. Barkley. She needs you bad."

"I'll go to her right away," Jarrod said. "Is everyone in Rachel's room?"

"Yes, Mista Barkley. I sure hopes that gal gits better."

"Me, too, Silas," Jarrod said quietly. "Me, too!"

Audra and Jarrod hurried up the staircase and into Rachel's bedroom. Victoria had a handkerchief clenched in her hand whilst tears of anxiety trickled down her face. Nick and Heath were watching on in distraught agony of mind as the doctor tended to Rachel's hurts. She was lying on her bed, her eyes were closed and her brows were drawn together in a frown of pain or fright. Her hair was matted with dust and blood, and she was now lying in her chemise, with the blankets drawn up to her waist.

"Jarrod!" Victoria said as soon as she saw her eldest son, and clasping him in her arms. "Oh, Jarrod!"

"Shh, Mother, shh," Jarrod said, holding her in his arms. He looked across at his brothers, whilst he continued to hold Victoria, stroking her back soothingly. "How is she?" he asked.

"Not good," Heath said. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened?"

"We didn't see it happen," Nick said agitatedly, beginning to pace. "We presume she rode the mare, or at least tried to and got thrown and trampled on."

Audra walked over to Heath. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked frantically.

Heath hesitated. What could he say? He looked at Jarrod and Nick as if hoping that they might have the answer. Finally, he said, "I don't know, Audra. I just don't know."

Audra's face crumpled up with tears as realization of the seriousness of the matter hit her. It was as bad as that? Could Rachel die?

"Oh, Heath, we can't lose her!" Audra cried, falling into her brother's arms. "We can't lose her!"

The doctor finally finished tending to Rachel's injuries. He turned to the family.

"Well, Doc," Nick said. "How is she?"

"It's hard to say," the doctor replied. "She's had bad damage to her head, as well as several other injuries. The head wound is what worries me most."

"What can you do for her?" Heath asked.

"I've done everything I can," the doctor said. "Now all we can do is wait, hope, and pray."

The family stared at him as he spoke. He had done all that he could? Was it true that now they could only hope and pray? They knew that prayer was always the best thing, but it seemed such a small answer to such a terrifyingly large calamity, that their hearts sank within them with despair.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Between Life and Death

**Hello all! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I always love to hear from you! Here's the next chapter! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Between Life and Death

The next day, Rachel had gradually stirred from her stillness until she became restless in a feverish delirium. She tossed and turned fretfully, occasionally crying out in pain or fear as great beads of sweat stood on her temples.

Her family watched on with great concern as she twisted in her bed. Her words were sometimes unintelligible, but when they could make out what she was saying, it was mostly about Eugene.

"Gene! Gene!" she called desperately. "Come home! Eugene!" She clutched her bedcovers whilst she turned in her bed fitfully. Her chemise was damp and clung to her body.

"I sent for Eugene," Jarrod said, standing behind Victoria as she sat in the chair next to Rachel's bed. He had his hands on her shoulders which he held comfortingly. She reached her hand up and put it on his.

"I'm glad. He would want to be here – she would want that, too."

"When do you think he'll arrive?" Audra asked.

"He should be with us at some point today," Jarrod replied.

"Mother," Audra said, "isn't there anything we can do?"

"Yes," Victoria said. "We can pray. Right now that is what Rachel needs more than anything."

Nick started pacing. "Why did she ride that stupid horse anyway?" he asked. "Why did I buy it?"

"Now just a minute," Heath said. "She knew the risks. You know that. There's no point in blaming yourself."

"But none of this would have happened if I hadn't have bought that mare."

"Don't blame yourself, Nicholas," Victoria said. "You're not to blame for this."

"No," Heath said quietly. "If anyone's to blame, then it's me. I shouldn't have left her alone with that mare. I've seen her approaching it – I should have known this would happen."

"It isn't anyone's fault," Victoria declared. "Rachel has brought this upon herself by her own folly – so don't blame yourselves. No, she knew the risks, and she took them," her lips trembled. "I just pray to God that he spares her."

"If only she hadn't ridden that wretched horse," Nick exclaimed, continuing to pace up and down. He paused for a moment, whilst looking at Rachel's feverish form, and then quickly left the room.

Heath watched him go, and then followed him. He went downstairs and found Nick getting a rifle from the gun cabinet.

"Nick!" he said. "Don't shoot her. She's a fine animal…"

"A fine animal!" Nick shouted. "A fine animal? You can see your baby sister up in bed hanging between life and death and called the animal that did it to her 'fine'? Well, maybe you can, but I can't!" He grabbed some bullets and turned to go, but Heath grabbed his arm.

"Nick, you know that mare is wild. She's green – she could have done that to me when I was breaking her, only I've had experience. You know that. She's not a killer!"

Nick pulled his arm out of Heath's grasp. "That bronc doesn't deserve to live."

Heath grasped Nick's arm again, turning him around so that he could look him in the eyes. "Nick, don't do it. Rachel wouldn't want you to!"

Nick stared at Heath whilst a fierce passion gleamed in his eyes. "Let go of me, Heath," he said determinedly. "My mind's made up."

Heath slowly loosened his hold on Nick's arm, and watched sadly as his brother left the room. There was no stopping him. If Nick felt that the mare had wronged his little sister, then his sense of family was too strong to just let it go.

Heath returned to Rachel's room. She had now quietened down, and her stillness seemed to be holding the rest of the family, for they all were silent. Suddenly, the calm was rent by the splitting sound of a gunshot. Victoria's eyes lifted from where they had been bent in silent prayer. She knew what Nick had done, and her brows gathered together into a troubled frown as she once more bent her head to lay her fervent supplications before the only One that she knew could save her daughter.

As Jarrod had predicted, Eugene arrived that day. It was afternoon. The family, during the night, had taken turns in keeping watch over Rachel, but now that it was daytime, they were all in her room together.

"Silas," Eugene exclaimed, seeing the family's butler as he entered the house. "I came as soon as I heard. How is she?"

"Not good, Mista Eugene – not good; the family's upstairs with her jest now."

"Thank you Silas!" Eugene said. He darted up the staircase and burst into Rachel's room.

"Gene!" Victoria said, standing up and embracing her youngest son.

"Ma!" Eugene said. "I came as soon as I received Jarrod's telegram."

"Oh, Gene!" Victoria exclaimed. "Thank God you're here!"

Eugene turned to embrace a tearful Audra and then his three brothers as they each shared looks of silent dread and grave concern.

"What happened?" he asked. "You only said she had an accident – you didn't say what happened."

"The other day I bought a bronco mare," Nick said. "She decided to ride it."

"She what?" Eugene exclaimed. He shook his head slowly as he watched her lying calmly on her bed. Her face was damp with perspiration, and her wavy hair lay dishevelled over her pillow where it escaped from the bandage that was wound around her injured head.

"She's been asking for you," Victoria said, insinuating to Rachel.

Eugene walked over to his sister and sitting down, pulled the chair closer to Rachel's bedside.

"Rachel," he said, taking her hand. "It's Gene. I'm back. I've come back to you. Wake up for me. Come on, Mouse. Wake up for me."

Rachel didn't stir. Eugene rested his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead in desperation as the tears threatened to fall.

Jarrod clapped him on the back. Eugene looked over his shoulder up at his brother, and they both smiled sadly at each other. It was a smile of encouragement and reassurance, but both knew in their hearts that they had no surety.

Rachel's breathing suddenly began to become noisier as she plunged once more into a feverish disquiet.

"Eugene!" she cried, her voice sounding frantic. "Eugene!"

"Shh, Mouse, I'm here," Eugene said, holding her hand again. "I'm here!"

Rachel turned restlessly in her delirium, but there seemed to be a slight, sweet smile beginning to form on her lips. Her next murmured words were ones which chilled her family's anxious hearts to the core.

"The angels are singing!"

* * *

**I know - another cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review - and thanks for reading my stories! :-)**


	5. The Fever's Crisis

**Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Many thanks for all of your reviews, and just for reading my story! **

**P.S. Thankyou Shire for letting me know that I can get those books on Amazon in the UK! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Fever's Crisis

Victoria clutched at Jarrod in apprehension. "Oh, Jarrod!" she cried. She quickly closed her eyes and uttered a simple plea, "Dear God, spare her life!"

The doctor, who had been sitting at the other end of the room, stood up and walked over to his patient. He felt her pulse and her forehead, and then turned to the family.

"Well?" Nick said. "Well, Doc, how is she?"

"She's reached the crisis of the fever now," the doctor replied. "Let's hope she can live through this. If she can, then she should be fine – but if she can't make it through…"

The doctor's words died away. The family knew what he meant, so what was the use in saying it?

Not an eye was dry in that room as everyone watched the youngest Barkley toss restlessly in her delirium. Her forehead was creased with pain and fretful turbulence. She fidgeted agitatedly, and turned from side to side. All they could do was stand by and watch – it was agonizing. Of course, they were continually praying silently in their hearts; praying for deliverance from the death that seemed so certain. Death was knocking at the door, and they prayed to God that the door would remain shut.

* * *

The hours ticked away at an agonizingly slow speed. The day dragged on, and there was no change. It was in the early hours of the next morning, on Nick's watch, that Rachel's breathing slowed, and she gradually became still – very still. Nick rushed to the doorway and shouted through it for the rest of the family. They came running to his cries, and the doctor, who had been sleeping in a chair, quickly leapt to his feet and hurried to Rachel's side. He picked up her hand and felt for her pulse, putting his other hand on her forehead at the same time. Then he looked up at the family who were watching his every move intently.

"Her fever's gone," the doctor said, looking at them with astonishment. "She's going to be alright!" His face broke into a smile. "It's a miracle – I honestly didn't think she was going to make it, but she's going to be fine."

The relief was tremendous. It came flooding into their hearts and almost swept them over in the vast release of the pressure that had built up within them over the long hours of trepidation that they had spent watching Rachel's fluctuating fevers.

"Thank you, God!" Victoria whispered gratefully as she clasped her hands before her face in sincere and relieved gratitude.

Suddenly everyone could breathe again. The suspense and doubt had made the room stifling, but now, as the relief passed over them in cooling waves, the pressure which had been built up seemed to tumble away.

"She's sleeping now," the doctor said quietly. "Come, let's leave her and let her rest."

The family, rather unwillingly, left the sleeping form of Rachel and exited her room. They walked down the stairs slowly, as though in a daze.

"How is she, Mista Barkley?" Silas asked Jarrod.

"You know what Silas?" Jarrod said. "She's going to be alright."

Silas' face broke into a smile. "Praise de Lord!" he said. "I was prayin' for her with every breath I took."

Jarrod nodded his head slowly, "We all were, Silas" he said. "We all were."

"I've got some coffee ready for you, as I knowed you'd be needin' it," Silas said, and walked off to fetch the coffeepot and some cups. He soon returned, and poured out steaming cups of the bitter liquid for the family and doctor.

"Thank you, Silas," Victoria said as he handed her a cup of coffee. The family was quiet as they thought about the ordeal that they had been through over the past two or three days. Was that all it had been? All they knew was that it had been a hellish nightmare!

"Well," the doctor said, after he had drunk his coffee, "I think I'll be heading back. I'll visit again tomorrow to see how my patient is, and if she relapses into a fever, just send for me."

He put his empty cup down and picking up his bag stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Doctor," Victoria said, as they all rose to see him out.

"It's my pleasure, Victoria. I'm only sorry I couldn't do more."

They saw him to the door, and watched him ride away in his buggy. Heath started as he heard a slight noise from upstairs as the family watched the doctor ride away. He quietly ascended the staircase and crept into Rachel's room.

His ears had not deceived him, for Rachel's eyes were open, and she was looking about her.

"Hello, little sister!" Heath said, his face breaking into a smile.

"You heard me call!" Rachel said, smiling back.

"You've been calling for a long time," Heath said.

Rachel frowned. "I have?"

Heath walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "You've had a high fever, sis," he said, stroking her brow. "You've been delirious."

"Have I?" Rachel said vacantly. She yawned, and winced as the motion brought a sudden sharp pain in her head. Suddenly it all came back. "Heath, are you mad at me?" she asked nervously.

"Boy howdy, gal, you are so right!"

Rachel's eyes opened up wide. "You are?"

"Yeah," Heath said, grinning, "but you know, I don't think you'll pull a stunt like that again!"

Rachel tried to sit up, but promptly fell back on her pillow.

"Hey!" Heath said. "Don't try any of that! You need to rest."

"But I want to see Mother," Rachel protested.

"As soon as the family knows you're awake, they'll all be up here – and," he added, "that includes Eugene."

"Gene? Here?" Rachel asked, a smile of incredulity growing on her face.

"That's right. You plumb scared this family out of their wits, little sister. Jarrod wired Eugene and he got a train here straight away."

"Heath, I feel so bad. I guess I kinda made a mess of things again. Is she alright?"

"Who?"

"The mare! I didn't want to scare her, and I'm afraid I did."

Heath looked at Rachel, not sure whether to tell her or not. Well, it had come about because of her foolishness, so she had to face the facts that came with it.

"Nick shot her."

Rachel's heart sank within her. "Oh, no! No, he didn't, did he?"

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Not after what had happened to you."

"But she was so beautiful!" Rachel cried. "She was just perfect!"

"Try telling that to him," Heath said. He opened the door to Rachel's room and called the family up.

They practically ran to Heath's calls. Victoria was the first to burst through the door. She hurried over to her daughter, and leaning over her, held her close.

"Don't you do a thing like that again," she said, tears of relief pouring down her face. "Don't you ever do a thing like that again!"

"Oh, Mother, Mother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Victoria stood back, and Rachel looked at her brothers and sister.

"Eugene! You're here!"

"Yes, Mouse," Eugene said, perching on the other side of her bed and squeezing her hand. "I'm here."

"I've missed you so much!" Rachel declared. She turned to her sister.

"Audra!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Audra crouched down next to where Eugene sat and kissed Rachel. "I was so scared!" she said.

"Jarrod?" Rachel said, looking questioningly at her older brother who was standing next to Victoria.

He reached down and stroked her cheek. He shook his head at her, "What in blazes am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said truthfully. "I really am sorry."

"Sorry!" Nick exploded. "Sorry! You call that a good enough explanation for scaring us half to death?"

Rachel looked at Nick as the tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm not talking to you," she said stubbornly. "You shot the mare!"

"Well, you have no choice but to listen to me young lady!" Nick practically shouted, making Rachel wince.

"Nicholas, your voice," Victoria admonished. "And don't forget, Rachel hurt her head!"

"Something else will be hurting if she tries something like that again!" Nick bellowed. "Do you realize," he said, turning to Rachel and shaking his finger at her angrily, "you broke three simple rules in a matter of a few seconds? One, you approached the mare! Two, you touched the mare! Three, you rode the mare! Are you aware that you were this close to dying on us? Or does your stupid pride still stand in the way? Well, I'm telling you something, little sister. You try ever again to sit a bronc, and you will not want to sit any kind of horse for a long time! You're blessed to be alive, Rachel, and don't you forget it!"

Rachel listened to Nick's lecture whilst the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help it – she hated it when Nick shouted, and especially when he raised his voice at her.

The rest of the family let Nick finish his little speech. It had been building up inside of him all day – they knew that he needed to let it out. Besides, he had spoken for all of them, and said pretty much what they all wanted to say!

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "Really, I am. I won't ever do anything like that again."

"You are so right!" Nick shouted.

"Nicholas, please. I think you've shouted enough," Victoria said, looking at Rachel and wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said tearfully. "I know I was stupid! I really do; and I really am sorry!"

Nick softened once he saw how truly repentant she was. "I didn't shoot the mare," he said.

Heath's head snapped up, "But we heard a shot!"

"I cocked the hammer, but I couldn't shoot that horse," Nick explained. "You said Rachel wouldn't want me to do it – and I knew you were right – so I just couldn't do it. I just shot the bullet into the ground instead."

Rachel's face lit up, and she opened her arms towards Nick. He kneeled down next to her, and held her close.

"I'm so glad you didn't shoot her!" Rachel said joyfully.

"I couldn't – because I knew it would break your heart," Nick said. "I love you too much to do something that would upset you like that."

"Thank you, Nick," Rachel said, throwing her arms around his neck. "And I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You almost died," Jarrod said. "You know that, don't you?"

Rachel nodded her head solemnly. "You know," she said dreamily. "I must have been very close to Heaven. I think I heard the angels singing!"

The family looked at each other. She had had a near miss from death – they knew that – and they thanked God that he had spared her life.

They looked at Rachel. She was reckless, stubborn, and impetuous to boot, but despite all of that, they wouldn't change her for the world!

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's another Rachel Barkley story. I hope you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts! Many thanks! :-)**


End file.
